


Finding Home again

by arrow_ofa_quiver



Series: Mysteries of the Arrowverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is projecting onto their own character, Makeup, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_ofa_quiver/pseuds/arrow_ofa_quiver
Summary: Arrow is non-binary. They finally found a job away from their family, the one thing that holds them back, finally escaping the place they dread calling home. So when they finally see their best friend/ex-study buddy Jared from high school, will they find home again? And the other guy, the one they have to work with, the one with dazzling green eyes, adorable freckled dimples and smile that could light up New York City; could he be home too?
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki/Original Character(s), Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Original Character(s)
Series: Mysteries of the Arrowverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660576





	1. Begin again

Arrow had been invited to work as a makeup artist on Supernatural, which surprised them. They had only just graduated from beauty school, but as valedictorian and majoring in special effect makeup, they could see why. They had found an apartment to rent in Vancouver, and soon enough they were flying over, moving to live in the Canadian city permanently. They had always wanted to move away from their family, and this gave them the opportunity. They hadn’t even said goodbye to them, just sent a letter saying their address had changed. The aeroplane touched down in Vancouver, and they called a taxi to their apartment. They smiled as they texted their best friend to say that they had arrived safely. They arrived in the apartment and smiled as they stripped out of their filthy flight-wear, and into some clothes for work. They quickly unpacked the few boxes of items that they had shipped over from their San Antonio apartment. They grabbed all of their makeup gear out of one of the boxes and made sure they were ready to go when they got the call. Arrow had everything packed, so decided to get a coffee from the coffee shop across the road. It was quaint, but they liked the small coffee shops they found, it felt homely. They grabbed their phone, wallet and keys, and headed over, buying a simple cappuccino, before getting a phone call.

‘Is this Arrow Deansford?’ The voice asked.

‘Yes. Is this the SPN crew? Coming to pick me up?’ Arrow replied.

‘Yes. We’re about five minutes away, and you’ll be riding with a cast member that also lives in your apartment building. Please be ready to go straight away,’ The voice replied.

‘Of course,’ they said before bidding the voice farewell and rushing back to their apartment to get the case full of gear. Arrow smiled as the car pulled up, and hopped in, putting their case in the back. A tall man with chin-length hair and hazel eyes came into the car as well, sitting in the front seat as Arrow hid away in the back row. They put their headphones in before looking at the man again, he looked familiar as he turned towards them.

‘Jare?’ Arrow asked, surprised. He instantly recognised them and smiled.

‘Hey, Lucy! Oh my god, I didn’t know you were the extra person being picked up!’ Jared smiled. Arrow flinched at the use of their dead name, Jared had already left before you came out, and Arrow had very little contact with him once they were in uni and he was off acting. Their dead name reminded them of their family, who refused to accept their change in gender.

‘It’s good to see you too. God we haven’t talked in a long time, I’m very surprised to see you here,’ Arrow replied, their voice now a little shaky. Jared noticed, cocking his head slightly, before telling the driver to pull over. He quickly got out of the car and slid into the back with them. He softly placed his hand over theirs, using the other to remove their headphones from their ears.

‘Kiddo, look at me, okay?’ He said softly, ‘You gotta tell me what up? You went from 100 to 40 in one second. Tell me what’s going on.’

‘Jare… I’m…. I’m non-binary… I don’t go by Lucy anymore…’ Arrow said softly, their voice still shaking, ‘My family, they aren’t accepting. They call me by that name, and it makes me uncomfortable. I’m sorry.’

‘Nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. Just tell me what pronouns you go by, and what your new name is?’ Jared smiled and ruffled their short hair.

‘I go by they and them, and my new name, it’s Arrow,’ they said shyly, they weren’t really sure of yourself as you told him. Jared smiled at Arrow and pushed their glasses up your nose. They had to hold back their tears as they started to panic.

‘Okay then Arrow. Don’t worry. Everyone on set is very accepting. You’ll fit right in,’ Jared said, ‘Don’t worry. Maybe after we finish shooting tonight we can do something together, get you used to this place, and catch up.’

‘Thanks, Jare,’ Arrow whispered, ‘I just wanna get some sleep now.’

‘It’s about half an hour to set, you get some rest,’ Jared replied, ‘You can lie on my lap if you want.’ Arrow nodded and lay on their side, letting him stroke their hair to help them sleep. Arrow slowly closed their eyes, and let their body rest after the long journey.


	2. (un)welcoming reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow finally arrives on set, to finally work with their new family. But not everything is so sweet...

‘Hey, Arrow. Come on, up you get,’ Jared started to wake them. Arrow pulled their round glasses off and rubbed their eyes, before putting them on and sitting up. They blinked slowly as they got out of the car, grabbing their bag from the back. Jared took it from them, and grinned smugly.

‘I’m looking after you on your first day on set. That includes taking your bags,’ Jared said, ‘Now, I’ll show you around, and I think you’re working on Jensen today. His makeup artist is the one that left.’

‘Oh… I… is he nice? I know he’s another Austin boy, but I don’t know, I’m just confused again,’ Arrow started to get nervous again. They were never normally this bad, but maybe being in a completely new environment was getting to them.

‘He’s pretty much my brother from another mother. You’ll get on well, trust me,’ Jared said, ‘let’s get you to the makeup trailer, so you can meet your colleagues. Maybe I can get you to swap with mine just for today, just so you get used to the environment.’

‘It’s okay. I’ll get there. Just today, today is just a bad memory day. I don’t really wanna remember it,’ Arrow sighed, looking down as you walked with Jared.

‘Well, we’ll try and turn it around for you, yeah?’ Jared smiled, before stopping at a trailer door, ‘Well here is the makeup trailer. You want help to set up?’

‘I’ll be okay. Just stick around in case it goes south?’ Arrow asked. Jared nodded and opened the door. Another woman was there and smiled at Jared.

‘Hey, Mikaela. This is Arrow, they’re the new makeup artist,’ Jared smiled softly at her. Mikaela looked at Arrow, narrowing her eyes, before turning back to Jared.

‘How do you know her?’ This instantly made Arrow tense up. Jared felt them tense and squeezed their hand.

‘I know them because we went to high school together. They were a couple of years below me, and I helped them with some subjects that they struggled with,’ Jared explained, ‘After I graduated, we kept in contact for a bit before they went to uni.’

‘Oh, how nice for you and her. Now come on, let me get started on your makeup whilst she sets up,’ Mikaela said. Arrow was still tense and looking at Jared slightly pleadingly. He recognised the look instantly, and crouched down to Arrow’s height, ignoring Mikaela.

‘Hey, you’re okay. Just put your headphones in, ignore the world outside. You’re strong and amazing and beautiful, and I promise, I one hundred percent promise it’ll be okay,’ He said softly. Arrow nodded and pulled their headphones out of their pocket, sticking them into their ears as they pressed play on their music. The sounds of Birds of Tokyo started blasting through their ears as they gave Jared a small smile, and started to unpack their stuff. He pushed their round glasses up their nose, before smiling and going to get his makeup done. Arrow continued on with setting up their station, setting the tiny pride flags up next to their brush pot. They smiled as everything fell into place. They were startled by the door opening and another tall man coming in. He greeted Jared as Arrow busied themself with rearranging their setup, so they wouldn’t have to face him. They felt a tap on their shoulder, which made them jump and pick out their earbuds at lightning speed. Arrow turned to see Jared, standing next to the new guy there.

‘Arrow, this is Jensen, the guy I was telling you about earlier,’ Jared said softly, ‘You wanna get to work?’ They nodded, still slightly shy.

‘Hey Arrow, that’s a beautiful name you’ve got there,’ Jensen said, smiling, ‘You wanna get to work on my ugly mug?’ Arrow was taken aback by his comment. They could definitely not call him ugly, with his lush green eyes, softly spiked gingery-brown hair and a smile that could light up the entirety of Austin.

‘You could never be ugly,’ Arrow muttered under their breath, ‘That’s impossible. You’re one of the best looking male people I’ve ever seen.’ Jensen cocked his head, trying to make out what they had said, but just sat in their chair and leant back against it, letting them do their work.

‘It’s my first day,’ Arrow blurted out suddenly, ‘I’m really nervous, sorry. I don’t know how you normally have yours done, I’m sorry.’ Jensen looked at them softly.

‘It’s okay. Don’t worry, on my first day, I was so nervous I nearly puked,’ Jensen smiled. Mikaela looked over at the two of them and glared.

‘I don’t even know why they hired you, when you can’t even do your job,’ She muttered, but only so Arrow could hear. They instantly froze, and Jensen became worried.

‘Hey, Arrow, look at me,’ Jensen said softly, ‘You want a break, get some fresh air?’ Arrow nodded softly, before sprinting out of the trailer. They could see a bit of forest nearby, and ran straight for it, knowing it would be the safest place for them. They couldn’t see past the blur of tears as they fell to the floor, sobbing and screaming. Arrow felt her skin crawl as their memories came crawling in. They curled up into a ball at the foot of a large tree, and cried, wishing the ground would just swallow them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter definitely gonna be longer, but I'm publishing the first two as they were already finished! Please comment and give kudos, they're like hugs to writers and aspiring authors (and I need lots of hugs to sustain my writing, I don't run off coffee, I don't like it hehe)!


	3. Masquerade of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from your past always seems like a good idea at the time, but it's catching up to Arrow. And it's catching up fast.

Jared looked at Arrow as they ran out. He turned back to Mikaela and glared.

‘What the hell did you do that for? They didn’t deserve that,’ He said to her, his voice edging on anger.

‘My cousin is a she. Not a they,’ Mikaela replied, ‘my parents worked out that she was coming to work here, after they received her change of address, so they told me to treat her how she deserved. After running away from her parents to a university they didn’t choose for her, changing her gender and choosing to be sinful and transgender, and cutting out her family from her life, it’s what she deserves.’ Mikaela emphasised the “she” in every sentence. Jensen was shocked hearing all of this, but Jared only grew angrier at it. Jensen walked to Jared and looked at him.

‘Forest?’ Jensen asked him. Jared nodded, glaring at Mikaela before getting out of his chair. As they were leaving, the director, Richard, came over to them.

‘Cancel filming for this morning. Personal problems that need priority,’ Jared said, his voice still sounding angry. Jensen looked at Richard softly, apologising with his expression. Richard nodded and let the boys go. Jensen led Jared into the forest, before pulling him into a huge hug.

‘Hey, you’re good. Breathe in, hold it and let go. Just like last time,’ Jensen instructed, as Jared tried to calm himself. Once Jared was finally calm, Jensen could hear crying from further into the forest.

‘I think Arrow came in here too. You wanna check on them?’ Jensen asked softly. Jared nodded and walked with him, following the sound of the crying to a clearing in the forest. Jared could spot Arrow hiding in a ball curled up in a ball. He went to approach her but was only met with screams.

‘No, Dad, stop! Dad stop, please! Don’t hit me please!’ Arrow screamed, crawling away. It was a memory that instilled their fear but Jared pulled them into his chest.

‘Arrow, it’s me. It’s Jared, I tutored you in your freshman and sophomore years. We lived on the same street,’ Jared whispered to her. Arrow was pulled from her memories by Jared talking softly to them and started to sob into his shoulder. Jensen crouched down next to them, and set his hand on arrow’s back, rubbing it softly. 

‘It’s okay honey. You’re okay,’ Jensen whispered to her. Arrow shook her head, burrowing further into Jared’s hair, hiding behind it.

‘I’m sorry… memories… today is a bad memory…’ Arrow choked out, still crying.

‘I’m pulling you off of set today, bug. I’m gonna get Richard to get us out of here and we’ll just go back to your apartment, okay?’ Jared said, ‘Just us three. We’ll get through today with tears and movies and candy, yeah?’ Arrow nodded softly, still crying, but less violently. Jensen picked them up from Jared’s shoulder and held them to his chest.

‘You’re okay darling. Your cousin, I’m gonna make sure she gets fired. And when we get to your apartment, I can help you with doing my makeup, so tomorrow, you can blast it out of the park,’ he whispered to Arrow, ‘you are an amazing person, and I can’t wait to learn more about you, and spend lots more time with you.’ Arrow let out a little hiccup and hugged him back.

‘Thank you. I… Today, I just wanted some chance of a fresh start. But I knew I wouldn’t,’ Arrow said, sniffling in Jensen’s shoulder, ‘I just wanted to feel normal again.’

‘We’ll make sure you’re safe now. We’ll make sure you feel normal again,’ Jared whispered, ‘but first, let’s get you back to set, so we can pick up your stuff, and head home.’ Arrow nodded and held onto Jensen as he picked them up and started to carry them back to set. Jared spotted Richard and pulled him to the side to talk, whilst Jensen continued to carry Arrow to the trailer where their stuff was. He let them down slowly, sitting them into their makeup chair. Jensen smiled as Arrow looked up at him and smiled tearily. Mikaela decided to come back into the trailer and smirked at Arrow.

‘How are you, Lucy? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?’ Mikaela said, sounding innocent. This infuriated Arrow, they knew it was only to antagonise them.

‘My name is Arrow,’ They muttered angrily.

‘I’m sorry Lucy, didn’t quite catch that,’ Mikaela continued to smirk at them.

‘My name is Arrow. And I’m not afraid of you,’ Arrow yelled, tears striking their eyes again. Jensen saw Arrow’s anger and quickly squeezed their hand.

‘You going to stand up for the disgusting tranny Jay? I thought you were better than that,’ Mikaela taunted. Jensen narrowed his eyes at Mikaela.

‘I’m standing up for humanity, and for a human being, who deserves love, kindness and respect,’ Jensen said, his voice dark, ’What you’re doing can be considered workplace abuse, and will land you fired from the show.’

‘I’m allowed to project my opinions,’ Mikaela said, ‘especially on my cousin, who deserves nothing, not when she’s a filthy tranny.’

‘Get out. Now,’ Jensen growled. Mikaela smirked before leaving, letting the door slam. Arrow balled their hands into fists and dug their nails into their palms. Jensen quickly held their hands and crouched to Arrow’s eye level.

‘Arrow, eyes up, okay?’ He said softly, ‘keep looking at me, okay?’ He quickly uncurled their fists and held their hands, before letting go and wrapping his arms around them. He held them close to his chest, stroking their short hair softly.

‘You’re safe kiddo. I promise,’ Jensen said softly, ‘Nothing can hurt you, not when I’m here to protect you.’

‘They won’t fire her… her parents, they have lots of money, they’ll bribe the company to fire me instead,’ Arrow started sobbing into his shoulder. Jensen kept comforting them and kissed their temple.

‘Let’s get out of here. We’ll go right back home, and you can relax and destress a bit. Let’s pack up your stuff, and I’ll get Jared to get someone to drive us home,’ Jensen said softly, ‘I’ll get proof of workplace abuse, and we’ll make sure she never sees the set again. I promise I should have more pull than her.’ Arrow nodded and quickly pulled away from Jensen, starting to gather their things from the workspace. They grabbed their phone and shoved it into their pocket as they finished packing their stuff. They looked at Jensen, who nodded softly at them.

‘You ready?’ He asked and Arrow nodded again, ‘Let me just get a bag from my trailer, so I can stay overnight at either yours or Jared’s. You can come with me, it’s okay.’ Arrow walked with Jensen to his trailer and sat as he packed a small bag with some clothes and his laptop and chargers. 

‘I’ve got everything I need, so let’s go home shall we?’ Jensen asked. Arrow nodded again, still not talking. Jensen smiled at their softly, and wrapped one of his arms around their shoulder.

‘It’s all gonna be okay. I promise,’ Jensen whispered to Arrow, ‘Let’s go find Jared, and then we’ll get out of here.’ They nodded again, still not talking. The pair walked out to find Jared grabbing his bag and calling a taxi.

‘There’s a taxi coming for us, but it’s gonna meet us a block away because we don’t need people seeing the set or the fact that we’re celebrities,’ Jared said before looking at Arrow, ‘You good kiddo?’ Arrow shrugged, still non-verbal, before signing to Jared.

“after bad memories, Im not able to speak, its just a side effect of childhood abuse.” Jared’s eyebrows instantly creased, as he looked at Arrow.

‘When we get home, we’ve gotta talk about this, yeah? I need to make sure you are okay, one hundred percent,’ Jared said, before looking at his phone, ‘The taxi’s here. Let’s go home.’ Everyone left the set, following Jared to the taxi. Arrow slipped into the back, Jensen sliding in next to them. Jared sat in the front but kept glancing back to check Arrow was okay. Arrow leant against the window, avoiding everyone’s eyes. They pulled their hood over their head, and put their headphones in. They blasted their playlist that they played when they just wanted to cry ( https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3I5QWSHOCh2jFPeNE7PCTH?si=rtPHn5bRT1CG0LJKzgjpeQ ). They kept their eyes hidden from everyone in the car, staring out the window as tears rolled down their cheeks. Jensen could see their body shaking with silent sobs, and put his hand on their hand. Arrow felt the touch on their hand and turned to face Jensen. Jensen saw the pain in their eyes and instantly wrapped his arms around them. Arrow accepted the hug graciously, burrowing their face into his chest.

‘It’s okay. It’s all okay, I promise,’ he whispered, ‘I’ve got you Arrow. I’ve got you.’ Jared turned back to see Arrow in Jensen’s arms, and smiled softly, seeing the two of them cuddled together. He took a photo silently before putting his hand out to hold Arrow’s smaller one.

‘I’ve got you too, smalls. I promise,’ Jared said softly. The taxi pulled to a stop as the group arrived at the apartment building. They climbed out and walked into the building, going to Arrow’s apartment. Arrow instantly walked into their bedroom, to have a shower and calm down. Jensen sat in their bedroom, whilst Jared went to his apartment, which was only a few doors away. Jensen heard the shower turn off and moved out of the bedroom to let Arrow have some space to get dressed, but stayed outside their bedroom to make sure they were safe. He didn’t hear any footsteps, or anyone walking around the bedroom, only the sound of cries and whimpers. He entered cautiously before seeing the bathroom door closed.

‘Arrow? You okay in there?’ He asked softly, ‘You’ve been in there a while.’

‘I’m fine,’ The voice replying was very broken and hoarse. Jensen wasn’t fooled for a second.

‘What’s wrong? I’m here for you, so you can talk to me,’ He replied, ‘You wanna let me open the door?’ The door creaked open slowly, but Arrow wasn’t at the door. Jensen looked around to see her sitting against the side of the bathtub, blood pooling from her thigh, where there were 20 small slices on her leg. Jensen bent down, instantly confronted. He reached into the bathroom cabinet, to see there was a small first aid kit, including a single wrap bandage. He pulled it out of the cupboard and started to clean the wounds with a disinfectant wipe, before wrapping the bandage around their leg. After it was wrapped up, Jensen pulled Arrow into his chest. They started to cry when he wrapped himself around them.

‘I’m sorry,’ they wept, ‘I’m sorry. I just wanted to feel again.’

‘I know. You’ve gone through so much in your life and its painful. But just know, this isn’t the way to get rid of the pain. Please, if you feel like you’re spiralling, you come to me or Jared. I know you pretty much have no one, but always know, I’m here. I’m here for you, always,’ Jensen had started to tear up but pushed it down as he picked Arrow up and carried them into their bedroom. He helped them into a long-sleeved shirt and some pants before hugging them close and laying on the bed.

‘I know you only met me today, but I’ve got you. Smalls, I’ll protect you, I promise. You can tell me about everything,’ Jensen whispered.

‘My parents, they abused me. I knew I was different from a young age,’ Arrow sniffed and tried to hold in their emotions as they continued, ‘And then I came out as gay at first. I thought that’s what it was. I didn’t realise until my last year of high school that I just didn’t feel female. So when I came out, my parents' abuse got worse. It’s been 4 years since I’ve been out. Today was the day I came out, and the day that I ended up beaten black and blue in a supply closet. They told me if I told anyone they would kill me. So after trauma or memories of trauma, I can’t speak. It’s just out of habit.’ Jensen kissed the top of their head and stroked their hair softly. Jared knocked on the door and came into the room, looking around to see the pair on top of the bed. He walked and sat next to them, before looking at Arrow softly.

‘You want me to order in some food so we don’t have to go out?’ he asked quietly, and they nodded in reply, still cuddled up to Jensen. Jared nodded and looked up at Jensen.

‘Anything you fancy Jay?’ He asked. Jensen shrugged, before hugging Arrow slightly tighter. Arrow responded by shuffling to rest their head on his chest.

‘Hey Arrow, you gonna talk to me? I wanna know what’s going on smalls, it’s my job to look after you,’ Jared said softly. The person in question shrugged.

‘What is there to know? I got abused by my parents for being different and I came out to my parents, ultimately making it worse for me, 4 years ago today. That’s what the memories were, that is why I didn’t talk. Because they said that if I tell someone, they would kill me,’ Arrow said grumpily, ‘And it led to bad habits, hence why Jensen is hiding my arm and holding it. Which I am very grateful for because the only other person I am friends with is on the other side of the world.’ They burst into tears again, and Jensen cradled them to his chest and rocked them softly, helping them calm down again. Jared then moved closer to Arrow and squeezed their hand.

‘You know we can help you, right?’ He asked, ‘We’re gonna fight with you, and we’re going to file a restraining order on them, so they can’t get near you. We’re also going to give a warrant for their arrest, and you can provide evidence. This will mean that Mikaela won’t be there to antagonise you at work, she’ll be fired and not be allowed near set unless she wants to be arrested.’ Jared stroked their hair softly.

‘I deserve the hate and abuse. It’s fine. I can deal with it. You don’t need to look after it,’ Arrow replied, ‘I don’t deserve the help.’

‘Not true,’ Jensen replied, ‘You deserve the entire world and more.’

’That’s only because you saw what happened. No one else did, and Mikaela’s parents will bribe Kripke into keeping her on set. They’re fucking loaded. And my parents are too if they want to bribe them to fire me. I’m not in the job for money, I’m in it to create something amazing and to find a family that accepts me, but Mikaela, she’s in it to continue her family’s empire and get even more money,’ Arrow explained, starting to get emotional. Jared stroked their hair, before smiling.

‘Okay, well, we’re going to at least cheer you up. We’re gonna watch movies, and eat candy and talk about everything good in life, and we’ll even let you do our makeup if you so desire,’ he said, ‘today we’re going to let you enjoy being out here, and we’re going to make this day the best day ever. So, first up, we’re going to go and get you some food and we’re going to treat you to some new clothes, give you something to make you feel more like you.’

‘It’s not necessary. You don’t need to. Honestly, I’ll get over it. I’ll just hole up in my depression again, it’s fine,’ Arrow’s voice gave out as tears poured out their eyes again. Jensen quickly wiped their tears and pulled them into his chest.

‘Well, maybe we can just go out for some food first. Then we’ll decide where to go from there. Maybe get some stuff to decorate your apartment and some necessities for functioning. I think that might be a good start, huh Arrow?’ Jensen spoke softly, ‘We can go to a supermarket or something to grab some food and some toiletries, stock you up for a bit.’ Arrow nodded softly, but still stayed tucked into Jensen. They didn’t dare move, lest they reveal their chest that didn’t have a binder on it. Jensen tried to coax them off, but they wouldn’t budge. He was trying to figure out why, and it suddenly hit him.

‘Where’re your binders Arrow? I’ll go grab one so you can feel a bit better,’ He trailed off, still a little clueless about how it worked.

‘I can’t. I’ve been binding for about eighteen hours in a row,’ they replied. Jared looked at Arrow shocked.

‘Smalls, you know that’s bad. But, I think we might be able to help fund top surgery if that’s what you want,’ Jared said, ‘We can help you find what you need to feel complete if that’s what you want.’ Arrow nodded and smiled tiredly at him.

‘Luh you,’ they murmured sleepily.

‘Love you too smalls. You get some rest honey, we’ll be here,’ Jared replied. Jensen tucked them under their sheets, before sitting next to them.

‘Stay strong bug. We’re gonna go and grab some stuff for you, to help you with essentials like food and stuff. Do you wanna give me a list of stuff?’ He asked softly.

‘I’ll go with you once I sleep. Fricking emotions from lack of sleep suck so hopefully I’ll be better with some rest,’ Arrow smiled tiredly. Jensen ruffled their hair softly before taking their glasses off.

‘You can’t sleep with these on smalls. Now you get some rest. Jared is gonna look after you good, whilst I sort something out,’ he said softly, ‘I promise it’s all gonna be okay.’

‘Luh you, Jensen,’ they replied before falling asleep. Jensen smiled before tucking the sheets around them and shut off the light before leaving the room, a plan formulating to help Arrow feel at home.


End file.
